The present invention relates to an information storage medium and an image control system.
An image control system (image control device) including a touch panel has been known. When the operator has performed a touch operation on an operation surface with the fingertip, an indicator, or the like, a detection value corresponding to the position of the touch operation is output. An image control system including a touch panel may acquire the position coordinates on the operation surface based on the detection value from the touch panel, and control the image based on the position coordinates.
A touch panel may output a detection value corresponding to one position when the touch operation has been performed at one position on the operation surface, and output a detection value corresponding to the midpoint between two positions when the touch operation has been performed at two positions on the operation surface. Specifically, an image control system including such a touch panel acquires the position coordinates of the touch operation when the touch operation has been performed at one position on the operation surface, and controls the image based on the position of the touch operation. However, when the touch operation has been performed at two positions, the image control system acquires the position coordinates of a position differing from the position of the touch operation. Therefore, the image control system cannot control the image based on the position of the touch operation. In order to deal with such a problem, an image control system that determines that the touch operation has been performed at two positions when a large change in position coordinates has occurred, and displays an alert message, or disregards the touch operation, has been proposed (see JP-A-2006-136638).
Specifically, a related-art image control system using the above touch panel does not perform a process based on the acquired position coordinates when the touch operation has been performed at two positions.